


Who's a good boy.

by RobinNightngale



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Damian and Titus' first interaction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNightngale/pseuds/RobinNightngale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce thought a dog might help Damian adjust to life at the manor, even if it might take a bit for them to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's a good boy.

    The skitter of claws against wood paneling filled the quiet study.  Alfred placed a hand on the shoulder blades of the creature that attempted to loosen the grip on the thin blue collar that kept him glued to the butler’s side.  The silent slide of the door opening bathed the room in a soft light from the hallway, the sharp determined steps announced the arrival of both Damian and Bruce.  “I do not see what you are up to in all of this father, I-”  The young boy’s voice stopped short as he locked eyes with the Great Dane, the doe-eyed pup’s brown orbs looking eagerly into the flashing blues of the young master.

    “As you are still adjusting to life in the manor... I thought it might be welcomed to have a companion with you.”  Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder as he motioned to the creature thumping his tail rather loudly, his tongue lolling out.  At the motion Alfred took his hand of the collar and Titus didn’t waste a second, trundling forward to skid to a stop directly in front of the harsh stare of Damian.

    “What is this thing?”  Face scrunching up, Damian lifting his hands out of Titus’s reach.

    “His name is Titus and he’s yours Damian, a Great Dane.  If you want Alfred can bring you-”

    “-tt- Such an ill behaved mutt, he can not even control himself to a degree of a proper halt.”

    “Master Damian if I may interject, he is still a pup.”

    “That is all Pennyworth, the mutt may stay with us, it will be no concern of mine.”  Sharply spinning on his heel Damian marched out of the room, Titus’s ears flattened and he let out a small whimper.  Bowing his head, he began to trudge a safe distance behind Damian.

    “Master Bruce...”  Alfred watched the pair, sighing heavily.

    “The boy will come around, he just needs some time.”

    When the pair reached Damian’s door he shot a glare at that dog, “Stay.”  Without second thought the Great Dane plopped down on its hindquarters, tail thumping hopefully.  “-tt- Well at least you have the knowledge to be obedient.”  Titus let out a soft bark at the compliment, eyes looking expectantly at the boy for some sign of physical affection.  Damian spun on his heel again and stepped into his room.  The puppy glanced in, butt wiggling with the effort it took to stop himself from leaping into the room with his master.  Sharply, the snap of Damian’s closing the door echoed through the hall.  Titus blinked at the wood paneling and let out a small whimper before resigning to padding around in a circle before settling slumped against it to fall into an uneasy sleep.

    Opening the door, Damian blinked as the dog slid in, still very much asleep as his huge paws twitched and flumped against the floor.  “What the...” the young vigilante blinked down and the snoozing pup and sighed, “You are an odd mutt are you not..”  Shaking his head, he walked down to breakfast, eyes lingering on the blue and red food and water dishes.

    “And how was the first night with your newest companion Master Damian?”  Alfred placed the steaming breakfast down in front of the boy.

    “It was no different than previous nights of rest Pennyworth, the mutt is a gangly unsorted creature,” He snapped, jabbing his eggs with a fork as he glared at his toast.  “Is father awake yet?”

    “He rose hours ago Master Damian, he is down in the Batcave as of this moment.  After you finish your meal he does request that you join him.  It is of my knowledge that Batman and Robin might have some business that requires their immediate attention.”

    “-tt-”  Damian gave a curt nod as he began to work away at the food, ignoring Titus as he trotted into the room and went straight for his own bowl.

    Quickly, the boy pushed aside the now barren plate to rush down into the depths of the cave, Bruce sitting in full Batman uniform illuminated by eerie green glow of the ginormous computer screens.  “Father.”

    “I have found a rather large gathering of former inmates, something Dick would refer to as a congregation of incarcerated anonymous.”  Bruce swiveled around to face the boy, Alfred joining them with Titus trailing behind.  “We’re addressing that now. Suit up.”  The man stood and stocked past the group.

    By the time that Alfred began to bring up the programs to observe the dynamic duo’s movements, Robin came out fully dressed and racing to leap into the Batmobile before it sped into the pitch night.  Titus watched woefully, turning to trudge to Alfred’s side and settling at his feet.

    Finally a crackle of static burst through, “Alfred, have you activated the remote locator that we need to test?”

    “Doing so now Master Bruce.”  The spindly fingers glided over the keyboard, grabbing a small device and pushing a red button, a faint beeping emitted from it, “All set up, if the test goes according to plan the sound shall grow in strength the closer one gets to you both.”

    “Correct.  Now Damian focus...”  Batman’s voice faded out as the pair went into the fray of crashing boots and shrieks of various thugs.  Alfred busied himself petting Titus, the dog licking lightly at his hand.  Suddenly the sounds of pain quaked through the system, Damian’s voice attempting to muffle them.  Without any hesitation Titus was to his feet, ear perked and staring intently at the looming monitor.

    “Master Bruce!”  Alfred stood, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the console at the sound of gunfire.

    “Robin!”

    A coughing sounded, “Keep... going... I am... sufficient...”

    Before Alfred could respond, he felt the clip of Titus’s paws against his hand, turning to see the remote locator now in the hounds mouth, “What are you-”  He let out a muffled bark before leaping towards the cave entrance and racing out into the city.  “Master Bruce, we uh, seem to have a situation developing over on this end.”

    “What is it Alfred? Little busy right now.”  Bruce’s tone sounded strained with effort as the distant screams of cronies echoed behind him.

    “Titus seems to have... made a break for it with the locator.”

    “I can’t deal with that right now damn it!”

    Damian watched from the corner he had sprawled in, hands clasped around his gut to apply pressure, the red of his tunic taking on a shade of crimson as blood dripped onto the alley floor.  His vision blurring, he could make out the three men approaching him; the sounds of their voices slurred in his reverberating hearing.

    “N-No... stay... stay... stay back...”  The murmured words barely escaped his lips before one let out a shriek of pain, a vicious snarling filling the air.  Damian struggled to make out the new shape attacking one of the thugs before leaping over a box and skidding over him.  Hot panting breath hit his face and he felt a wet tongue cautiously brush against his cheek, the beeping of the locator coming from the ground where the thugs stood.

    “Get the fucking mutt!”

    Titus turned and bared his teeth, growling as took a defensive position over Damian.  His attention only deviating at the feeling of a hand feather light on his haunches, “Good... boy...”


End file.
